The present invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily storing products, particularly at the exit of a quilting machine.
In conventional quilting machines the product to be quilted (for example a padded cloth) is laid on a horizontal frame above which the quilting machine that performs the intended stitches moves along preset paths.
When the operations for quilting the product have ended, the clamps holding the product along its perimeter are opened and the product rests on an underlying surface, wherefrom it is removed by means of an adapted extractor. In practice, said extractor is constituted by a clamp mounted on a carriage which can move horizontally, so as to transfer the product onto an adjacent receiving surface for completing the finishing operations.
In these devices, the quilting machine often completes the quilting of one product before the previously completed product has been removed from the receiving surface whereonto it has been transferred. This forces to stop the quilting machine until the receiving surface is free.